


Angel

by N3kkra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Time for Sex, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, The reunion we REALLY wanted with Garrus, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: There is no Shepard without Vakarian. Words not yet spoken, but have always been true.When Shepard needs a friend, it is only Vakarian who drops everything without hesitation to be back at her side. And when she needs more, it is only Vakarian who can give her what she really needs.





	1. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard doesn't want anything to do with this pretentious prick that calls himself 'Archangel'. She had the best sniper in the Milky Way at her back, and the moment she finds him, she plans on dropping everything for him. Everything.
> 
> And if she knows him like she thinks she does, he'll do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick decision to turn this from a one shot to just a bunch of smut chapters that wouldn't fit into my other fic but swim around in my mind. Realistically, you can't just have sex wherever you want in the middle of a fight, but I imagine these two are going to try it anyway. So, let's see what happens!
> 
> Angel ~Theory of a Deadman

            “You’re workin’ too hard,” Shepard smirked and thrust the electrified tool up between the plates in the batarian’s armor. His body immediately tensed, from four eyes to ten toes, he went stiff and shivered with the volts that passed through him. His cries were easily overtaken by the nearby gunfire as the freelance mercs tried to take the bridge to Archangel’s compound. She didn’t watch as the batarian’s body flopped to the ground.

            Instead, she passed Jacob and Miranda and went right for the bridge, her palm smacking the pistol as she reloaded the thermal clip, allowing the partial to fall to the ground forgotten. She knew those who picked through the battlefields after the fighting was over smiled on them. She would rather have a full clip anyway, and she liked the way it made Miranda sigh in exasperation.

            You can’t boast about being well funded and then get pissed when it’s utilized.

            “Doesn’t look like Archangel has much time,” Jacob observed the mass of mercs headed across the bridge in front of them. The turian in question was showing off his sniper skills by peaking up over a ledge and cleanly taking out the advancing freelancers.

            “Then he better be as good as the Illusive Man wants me to believe.”

            In truth, Shepard didn’t want anything to do with this man. She over heard the merc bosses’ conversations about Archangel, he was a damn good sniper –according to them– who never missed a shot, and never showed his face, but it was hard to hide that turian body of his, which meant she was, even more, bias against him than she’d originally been when reading his –very short– dossier.

            Shepard had the best sniper is Citadel Space at her back before she’d gone and gotten herself blown up. Out of every one of her old team, Vakarian was the only one the Illusive Man didn’t have the location of. It was more infuriating than inconvenient. He was the first one she asked about, he’d always been the one she went to when times were hard when she needed someone to understand why she made the hard decisions that everyone seemed to have differing opinions on. Vakarian had always stood beside her and her choices, which meant more to her than the turian could know.

            But now she was without him and all but forced to work with the organization that brought her back from death. An organization she’d been fighting to destroy, but now seemed to be the only people working to find out what was happening to the remote human colonies being abducted. Another choice she made, thinking of the bigger picture rather than wearing her blinders and refusing to aid them on principle. It wasn’t something she imagined a lot of her crew understanding, but she knew Garrus would.

            But he was lost, dropped off the radar so far that not even the Illusive Man knew where he was.

            And, instead, she was sent after a stranger: a pretentious prick that called himself Archangel.

            Just as that thought crossed her mind and she lowered her pistol to reload the thermal clip after tearing through it on the mercs, something punched her hard enough in the chest to throw her backward onto the haphazard cover the mercs had put out. Her breath left her, and it only took a second for her to realize that Archangel asshole had used a concussive round on her.

            “Son of a bitch, I’ll kill him,” Shepard snarled and pushed herself up, purposefully ignoring the offered hand from Jacob. He nodded once and then used his biotics to throw a merc over the side of the bridge. The Commander wasn’t so kind and was in more of a hurry now to meet this vigilante.

            Instead of pulling or lifting, she charged the men in front of her, slamming into them with such speed they broke as if hit by a star ship. The slam brought a sick smile to her lips and she walked taller as she shot down those who she didn’t charge.

            When she reached the back of the compound and found the flight of stairs, she took them two at a time, leaving Jacob and Miranda behind to pick off those she’d left. Her mind had zeroed in, and now she knew that one mercenary trying to hack one door stood between her and that turian vigilante blow hard that thought he was hot shit.

            He shot her, knowing full well she was shooting the mercenaries as well. He knew she was on his side –or at least not on their side.

            And he’d only shot her _once._

Enough to bring her shields down, but not hurt.

            Well, knocked the wind out of her, but that showed he really did know what he was doing.

            Shepard holstered her pistol and rubbed her hands together, biotics lighting her up enough to catch the merc’s attention. He turned and she watched his shoulders slump right before she charged forward, her boots kicking off with enough force she swore she heard the tile floor crack.

            The biotic field around her protected her from the blast of hitting the merc, and subsequently the door beyond him.

            Smashed like a pancake that not even his shields could protect him from, he fell away, and so did the door with a deafening blast.

            Well, if Archangel didn’t know she was here, he did now.

            Shepard marched forward, turning to get a better look at the man across the room. She stopped when she saw him, his body stiffening as if he became aware of her gaze. Different than just knowing she’d blown open his door. Different than knowing someone was there.

            He knew she wasn’t hostile.

            “Archangel?” her voice came out as a near growl and was answered by him lifting a three-fingered hand to shush her. That made her scowl deepened. He hadn’t yet stood up and was keeping his position, aiming through his scope as if he were following something. And then he fired.

            There was a faint thud as someone hit the ground on the bridge –a merc her team had missed– followed by the turian standing up, using his sniper rifle for support as if his legs were stiff. Or maybe he was just old.

            That would be her luck. She’d given up a young, spry turian who was arguably the best sniper in the Milky Way for… this guy.

            Two bodies took her flank, but she knew it was Miranda and Jacob without looking. She ripped her helmet off and tossed it back to whoever was on her right.

            Archangel turned around to look at her now, and she saw his shoulders shift, falling ever so slightly as if some tension had eased out of them. And then he stepped around a pile of storage boxes, putting his back to her as he worked at removing his helmet with his free hand.

            Good, she wanted to get a good fleshy hit in on this guy.

            Shepard marched forward, her pace matching his as he removed his headgear and sat it down on the box he seemed to be looking to sit on. He was going to need to sit down after the punch he was about to get.

            Her fingers balled up tightly, the new leather between ceramic plates whining in protest. He turned to look down at her with familiar blue eyes, and her fist connected with Garrus’ blue-marked mandible.

            Her jaw tightened as rage filled her and she resisted hitting him again.

            “Shepard,” he coughed, spitting inky blue blood out onto the floor.

            “What the fuck are you doing here, Vakarian?” she growled and he lifted his head to look at her squarely, but he sat down, looking very… tired.

            “Trying to make the galaxy a better place, one merc at a time,” he said, but his tone left her feeling like he had a long, long story to tell.

            “What happened?” she said softly, her mood immediately shifting. He gave her a look she knew far too well. It was the same one she gave people when they asked about Mindoir or Torfan.

            “How about I tell you all about it when we both get out of here?”

            “Sounds like a deal.”

            The turian glanced behind her to her companions, his pale blues eyes far more observant than she remembered them being. Then he looked back at her. She stood close enough he didn’t have to reach when he lifted his right hand and rested it on the back of her neck. Then he pulled her closer to him and their foreheads pressed together. It meant so much more than a human could know, and she doubted Jacob and Miranda understood.

            “It’s good to have you back,” she whispered.

            “That’s my line, Jane,” he growled lowly, his flanging voice threatening to make her spine shudder, “You’re the one who died.”

            “I’ve been alive for a little over a week trying to get used to all the upgrades,” she grinned, closing her eyes, letting his touch fill her, help her relax. His thumb brushed the short hair at the base of her neck, and then he pulled away. Their eyes met again, and wordless promises immediately passed between them.

            It had taken her dying for them to realize what they truly wanted from each other. All of the late nights spent together in her quarters just talking had been more. All the missions she’d brought him on, always having him at her back, while her trust slowly grew for the others –he had hers from the start.

            And every time he had let his eyes linger on her too long and she’d fooled herself into thinking that there was nothing there.

            That he didn’t want her like she wanted him.

            That she was human and he was turian.

            But they were more than that.

            They were soldiers, something they both understood, and they had similar styles of operation.

            He was her best friend, and she’d been so secretly worried about losing that, she hadn’t allowed herself to hope for more from him.

            Garrus stood and looked over the bridge, then lifted his sniper rifle to check with his scope. “It looks like they know their infiltration team failed. “

            “What a shame that is,” she smirked, and his mandibles twitched.

            “A shame indeed.”

            A blast cut off whatever he was going to say next, and the building shook. “Damn, they’ve gotten through the tunnels.” He growled and shook his head, grabbing his helmet. “Well, they had to use their heads eventually.”

            “What do you need us to do?” Jacob offered. Shepard had almost forgotten they were there.

            Garrus’s facial plates shifted in a way she knew as calculating, how much did he trust them? She didn’t trust them enough to comfort him, so instead, she said, “You two get down there and see what you can do.”

            “There are shutters that can be closed,” Vakarian cut in, and Miranda folded her arms.

            “Why didn’t you close them before?”

            “Because I didn’t have time,” he snapped, the plates at the front of his mouth shifting to flash his razor teeth. “I would have if I didn’t have a very expose bridge to guard."

            “You’re wasting time,” Shepard barked and gestured toward the door with a five-fingered point. “Get down there and close the shudders, I’m staying here and making sure he stays alive.”

            Miranda hid her annoyance better than Jacob who actually frowned and looked like he wanted to protest, but they both left without another word. Miranda made it a point to return Shepard’s helmet with just a _little_ too much force, though.

            “Where’d you pick them up?”

            Shepard turned back to the turian and flashed him a wry smile, “They’re the ones that brought me back. Remember Cerberus?”

            She watched his mandibles shift as he took that in, and then he nodded, looking out over the bridge. “It doesn’t look like they’re coming over just yet…”

            Shepard squinted to get a better view, and then looked at the man in front of her. “I asked about you… you’d fallen so far off the grid even Cerberus didn’t know you were here.”

            “Really?” he let his mandibles splay into a smile, and he looked over at her. “I knew I was good, but I didn’t realize I was _that_ good.”

            She looked away and shook her head, setting her helmet down. “You nailed me good…” she rolled her shoulders and tilted her neck, still feeling the ache mostly in her chest.

            “Concussive round only, no harm done,” he said lowly, and she looked back at him.

            “Uh-huh.”

            “If I wanted to do more than take your shields down, Jane, I would have.”

            She turned to face him and he stepped closer to her. He kept calling her ‘Jane’ instead of Shepard or Commander, and she could tell he was doing it on purpose. “Since when did you start going by ‘Archangel’?”

            “It’s just a name the locals came up with for all the… good deeds I’ve done,” he breathed and looked away from her as he spoke. It seemed like it meant more than he was saying, but it wasn’t something he fully understood. “You can just keep calling me Garrus,” he added with a cough and she shook her head.

            “Oh no, I like Angel too much.”

            The turian snorted and looked away, but didn’t move. They were so close, she could touch him again. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to do much more…

            “Garrus,” Shepard whispered, drawing his gaze. Instead of saying anything, she reached up and pulled him down to her with a hand at the back of his neck just like he’d done. Their foreheads pressed together, and then she tilted her face and touched her lips to the plates of his mouth. She felt him stiffen and then relax, the surprise fading into understanding, and then his hands reached up, holding her face gently in place, his rifle forgotten as it fell to the ground.

            She’d never let herself imagine this. She never thought she’d get to do this with him. And how inappropriate the timing was, but she didn’t care.

            When she moved her lips up to his mandibles, he made a soft purring sound that resonated in his chest, and then he dipped his face and found her neck. He was careful not to let his teeth press too hard, but she liked the feeling and leaned into him, the pressure threatening to break her skin. A growl left him, and the hand he’d removed to allow himself access to her neck, now gripped her waist and pulled her up against his chest. Her hands gripped the collar of his armor, and she tilted her head to the side so he could better reach the sensitive flesh.

            “We should stop,” he growled in her ear and she shook her head.

            “We can be quick.”

            “I don’t want to be quick,” he snarled, the deep subharmonics in his throat only excited her more.

            “I can’t wait, Garrus,” she looked at him, hands on either side of his face.

            He seemed to consider that, and then looked at the bridge again. “They’re bringing out a heavy mech,” his mandibles pressed tightly against his mouth and she grinned.

            “That problem will take care of itself, and it gives us time.”

            Just as she finished speaking the mech’s start up dialogue hit her ears, and the shooting began. There was a ping on the turian’s omni-tool, and he lifted his arm to look at it. “They just closed one of the shutters.”

            “I’m not going to force you to do this,” she stated, and took a step back, letting him have space. Vakarian looked over at the mech, listening to the gunfire that echoed accompanied by explosions and screams. Then he looked at his omni-tool and his mandibles pulsed.

            Once.

            Twice.

            Thrice.

            “Spirits be damned,” he growled.

            Shepard barely suppressed the yelp that climbed up her throat when he scooped her off her feet and took her to one of the nearby couches. He put her down and put his teeth back to her neck, causing her to moan. Her back arched, and she wanted to be rid of these ceramic plates.

            She wanted him, all of him, all of the way.

            His name left her lips in soft praise when she felt the clasps at her leg armor free. There was no way they had time for what both of them truly wanted –to strip down the armor fully and have nothing between them– but this would suffice until they made it to the new Normandy.

            “Human armor is a pain,” he growled at her, his teeth tugging at her ear. She groaned.

            “I’m well aware.”

            He actually chuckled and then she felt cold air waft over her. It brought her to realize just how damp she was and Garrus noticed right after her when his fingers brushed over her lips. “Damn, Jane,” he purred and she actually felt a blush redden her cheeks.

            “We don’t have time for you to admire the view,” she snapped, but he seemed to ignore her, pulling away from her to kneel down between her legs, pulling her hips to angle her more comfortably on the couch. She stared down at him and he didn’t hesitate to press his face into her.

            The sensation was otherworldly. She couldn’t have imagined it or recreated it if she wanted to. It was so different from having a human’s soft lips down there. The hard plates didn’t hurt her; instead, he used them to massage her clit, tilting his head to get the motion.

            And his _tongue_.

            The damn thing was at least three times as long as a human’s, but it was thin and pointed, and he had more control over it than most humans did theirs. He utilized that, letting it explore her, and his piercing blue eyes locked on her face so he could watch her reactions. And boy did he make her react.

            Her body arched when he found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

            Garrus purred, pleased with himself, and she realized he was going to use all their time on her.

            She didn’t want this though, she wanted him over her, holding her… _filling_ her.

            The fleeting moment of disappointment was cut off when the turian turned his face to her thigh and bit her.

            A gasp left her and he chuckled, “Stop thinking so much.”

            He knew her too well.

            She looked at the bite, the pale mark on her milky skin, and then nodded to it. “Do that again.”

            He tilted his head, but followed the order, going for her other leg instead. She smiled and watched his tongue glide over her skin. Because of his mandibles –and because he wasn’t trying to hurt her– he couldn’t get his teeth on her thighs as well as he had her neck, but she didn’t mind. The faint sting was just what she wanted.

            Vakarian’s fingers were covered by thick armor, but that just served to ease the worry about his talons harming her. He shifted so that he mouthed her clit now, his tongue drawing strong circles around it, flicking the bud and lapping at it affectionately.

            He’d been watching vids, there was no other way he knew how well to touch a human girl.

            Unless he’d been with one –or more– while she was dead…

            Her thoughts faded when his center digit filled her. Damn, she was tight. Having been rebuilt seemed to have literally reverted her to ‘factor settings’ as she’d joked with Miranda on the shuttle to Freedom’s Progress. Before her thoughts could drift further, Garrus’ omni-tool beeped, telling him another shutter was closed. Gunfire and explosions continued from the bridge, but the missiles seemed to have slowed: the heavy mech wasn’t going to last much longer.

            Garrus curled his finger, pressing up against the bed of nerves that narrowed her attention back to the turian between her legs. He didn’t say anything verbally, but his eyes told her to stay focused, and his tongue went back to work on her clit. A moan left her lips as he flexed his finger and shifted his wrist to get a good angle on her.

            “Damn it…” she moaned, her back arched.

            “I know what you want, but you can’t have it yet,” he growled, the drawl in his voice tugging at the tension in her lower belly. “Think of it as a reward, Jane.”

            “You bastard,” she barked, clenching when he started working her up again. “When did you take command?”

            “You’ve been gone a while,” he tilted his head to rest his damp face plates against her thigh. “I’ve grown up.” Then he bit her again and she snagged her lower lip between her teeth to keep the gasp from getting too loud.

            She couldn’t speak now, no, not with his face and fingers working her. His thumb was careful against her clit and his teeth nipped at the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Her back arched and when he added a pleasured hum that vibrated his plates, she felt everything within her coil.

            Her toes curled.

            Her fingers gripped the wrist of the hand he had cupping her ass and wrapped around the long fringe behind his head.

            The turian shifted, leaning over her more, his hand on her rear lifting her up to get a better angle. He almost seemed desperate.

            Another ping from his omni-tool told them the last shutter was closed.

            She was so close, she could barely think through the blinding pleasure that burned through her, centering in her belly.

            There was a massive explosion from the bridge as the heavy mech exploded.

            And Shepard felt the sweet release hit her, causing her to tense, her grip on the turian strong enough to make him grunt in surprise. Then he pulled back and looked at her with splayed mandibles.

            “Perfect timing, Jane,” he hummed and she tried to formulate a response between pants but decided to leave it, and forced herself to her feet. He was quick to help her get dressed, but quicker to grab his rifle and put down the couple of mercs that got to the rear stairs.

            “When we get back to the Normandy,” she started, and he turned back to her.

            “You have the Normandy?”

            “A new one,” she grinned and checked her pistol. “Totaled the other one.”

            The turian let out a laugh and shook his head. “I’ve had two years to mourn, I didn’t think you’d take it so well, being back for only a week.”

            Shepard shot him a smile and finished adjusting her armor just as Miranda and Jacob came back in, their backs to the Commander and turian as they shot at an incoming krogan. Lifting her hand to keep the sniper back, she gave him a ‘I’ve got this’ look, and let the blue static take over her body before she shot across the room, between her companions, and right into the charging krogan.

            The blast was nothing compared to the explosion that followed from the gunship’s missile impact behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you guys want to see something specific, these two are probably going to go through things I've not written before. Can't help but wonder if someone handed these two a collar and leash who would wear it and what they'd do from there... hmmm.
> 
> Up to you guys, though, give me some guidance and I'll do my best.


	2. Talk Dirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out someone likes being cuffed up, and someone likes doing the cuffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk Dirty To Me ~Jason Derulo

“Commander. We’ve done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he’ll have full functionality, but…”

            Shepard’s eyes narrowed and she bowed her head, hands gripping the table tighter. She didn’t want Jacob to see her get emotional, she didn’t want to _get_ emotional. It had been stupid and reckless, what they’d done. And now Garrus was hurt.

            She didn’t think she could forgive herself.

            The door cycled open and the Commander’s spine stiffened. This was no time for Miranda to–

            “Shepard,” the subharmonics touched her ears and all that tension in her body fell away. Vakarian stood in the doorway, angled so he looked at her through the massive crack in the collar of his armor. His visor was over his eye, and now a large path of assistive cybernetics lay over his right mandible, neck, and jaw. It didn’t cover up all the exposed flesh that had been stripped of its protective plating, though, and that showed her he would be left with intense scarring.

            “Tough son of a bitch,” Jacob breathed and straightened up, looking the other man over. “Didn’t think he’d be up yet.”

            “Nobody would give me a mirror,” Garrus came forward, standing at the front of the table with a comfortable distance between them. The distance was because Jacob was there. Or that’s what she hoped. “How bad is it?” The turian reached up and almost touched the stripped mandible, but his gauntleted talon paused before doing so and was pressed back to his side.

            A grin came to her lips, though, at the way his blue eyes looked at her. There was no anger or blame in them. Just… Garrus. She crossed her arms. “Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice.”

            A laugh slipped out of him faster than he was prepared for, and his mandibles flared. The right one strained against the patch, and the laugh cut off with a groan. “Ah– don’t make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is….” He shook his head and looked up at her, his face tilted down so his brows gave his next line an edge. “You know, some women find facial scars attractive… mind you most of those women are krogan.”

            “I’m not a krogan,” she said simply and watched his mandibles twitch.

            The tension in the air must have been too much for Jacob because he cleared his throat and saluted Shepard without waiting for her to look his way, and left the two of them. Garrus watched him leave though, and when the doors slid shut, he straightened up and cocked his wide hip out. “You know, sometimes I wonder. The way you like charging into people…”

            “What can I say? Wrex rubbed off on me.”

            “Maybe you spent too much time with me and him. I thought Alenko was going to throw a biotic fit when you sent him off to help with damage control while we went after Saren.” Another mandible twitch, and he came closer, hands resting on the table. He looked tired.

            “That’s why I sent him to do damage control. He’s such a man child who can’t control his emotions,” she said without thinking and the turian laughed again.

            And again the sound was cut off by a pained grunt. “Damn the spirits…. It’s good to be back, Jane.” He gave her a meaningful look before straightening up and looking at her squarely. “Frankly, I’m more worried about you. Cerberus? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?”

            She placed her hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. “That’s why I’m glad you’re here, Garrus. If I’m walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side.”

            “You realize this plan has me walking into hell, too. Hah. Just like old times,” he lowered his voice and she barely resisted the shudder that traced her spine. “I’m fit for duty whenever you need me, Jane. I’ll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries.” He started to leave, nearly making it to the door.

            “Hey, Vakarian.”

            He stopped and looked back at her, “Yes, Shepard?”

            “I need you.”

 

 

            Shepard placed the model ship up on the display and tilted her head thoughtfully at it. The new cabin was everything she could want, and more. She hadn’t expected Cerberus to know of her interest in model ships, and give her a wall to put them up for show on. She also hadn’t expected the quarters to be so different from the old Normandy.

            She hadn’t expected the _Normandy_ to be so different from the old one.

            There was a knock on her door and a smile spread across her lips. “Come in.”

            Cycling open with a whisper, the door parted to allow the turian entry. He was dressed in casual clothes as opposed to his armor and had a bottle of what looked like wine. A chuckle bubbled up out of her before she could stop herself and she nodded to it with a lifted brow. He gave her a playful glare she knew too well to take seriously and sat the bottle down. “I know this may surprise you, but I’m not exactly… experienced with humans.”

            “Yes, I am surprised,” she grinned and picked up the bottle to look at the label. “Especially after yesterday.”

            He let out a flanging snort and folded his arms. “I just know how to read you, Jane.”

            “Yeah?” she put the bottle down and tilted her head at him. “And what am I saying now?”

            The turian’s blue gaze rolled over her and then he stepped closer. “You’re different than before. You’re still figuring it out. But there are a few things that are the same.”

            “And what are those things?”

            “You still want me as badly as I want you.”

            Vakarian’s head dipped and he pressed their foreheads together before tilting his face so their lips met. It was a combination of their cultures that she would never grow tired of. The trust and affection that was displayed with the touch, and the intimacy of the kiss. A soft moan left her and he quickly moved to her neck, letting his tongue trace the tendon there and make her spine shudder.

            “I don’t want anymore teasing, Vakarian.”

            “You sure?” he growled, teeth resting on her skin. “It seemed like you enjoyed it.”

            “You sure you needed that wine?”

            A soft chuckle came from him, a resonating rumble in his chest that didn’t hurt his mandible. “I suppose it was just the nerves. It's not every day that you’re all but commanded to the Captain’s Quarters for something… like this.”

            Shepard smiled and stepped back, “I hope that doesn't mean I'm making you uncomfortable.”

            “You don't have to worry about making me feel uncomfortable, Jane. I just meant I didn't know what to expect from this and I… don't want to disappoint.”

            “I don't think you could disappoint me, Garrus. I know you too well, as you know me,” she smiled and then touched the patch on the side of his face gingerly to keep from hurting him. She wasn't yet sure how sensitive he was and didn't want to ruin the growing mood by harming him.

            He hummed softly and looked her over, seeming to try to read her again. Before a blush could take her cheeks she took hold of his chin, careful not to touch the exposed flesh, and made him look her in the eye.

            “No. More. Teasing.”

            He laughed, his mandibles splaying and then he tilted his head. “You liked what I did. Maybe I'll do that again.”

            “I swear to God, Vakarian, I will–”

            He nipped her neck and she yelped but it turned into a whimper of need that surprised them both. He chuckled lowly. “You’ll what, Jane?”

            “I'll–”

            Another nip. Her hands went to his neck and shoulder. He held her hips and nuzzled the hollow of her throat. “Don't you humans talk dirty when you mate? I've seen a vid or two…”

            A bark of a laugh left Shepard and she ran her thumb under his good mandible along the jaw. It did to him what light neck touches did to her. She'd be damned if she was going to let him do this to her again. She didn't just want to get off, she could do that herself, she wanted  _him_ to be _inside_ her. “You want dirty talk?” she asked in her own growl beside his ear. “Then fuck me and I’ll give you some dirty talk.”

            A hum rolled around in his chest like thunder in the distance and she grinned, letting her teeth find the thick skin of his neck. Absently she wondered how it felt to him, but he seemed to like it by how he tilted his head to rest his face against hers.

            Garrus guided her over to the bed and she sat down, looking up at him with excitement in her bright green eyes. He flicked his left mandible out in a smirk and nodded to her. “You first, Commander.”

            She snorted and shook her head, “I think I’d rather see you strip –just to make sure I get what I want this time around.”

            He tilted his head at her and then crossed his arms. “You see, your words make it sound like you’re in charge, but when I say _Jane_ instead of Commander, you lose a little bit of that wall you try so hard to keep up.” He leaned down and put his face in front of hers, looking her over. “You’re the Commander of the ship, and I will always be at your side, but I think you want a little more from me than a _follower_.”

            Shepard narrowed her eyes at him and tried to lean forward to prompt him into a kiss. He shifted back, his odd feet giving him more leeway than hers would have, and he kept that uneven mandible stuck out. “Damn it, Vakarian.”

            “I think you’d like calling me Officer Vakarian if we’re going to be so formal.”

            “Office– really?” she quirked a brow at him and he straightened up, looking satisfied at her cocktail of feelings. He wouldn’t win this easily. If she was going to play the game, it would be on her terms. “Is this when we start making bad puns and dirty jokes? Is that a concealed weapon in your pants or are you just happy to see me… _Officer?_ ”

            The twitch in his mandible told her something else twitched as well. He came forward and took hold of her wrists, turning them toward each other, and then held them in one hand. He had them over her head before she realized just what he was doing and she twisted to try to break one free. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he looked into her eyes. “If you want me to stop, just say so.”

            Her eyes narrowed and she kicked her legs around his waist. “You know what I want.”

            “I do,” he confirmed and his grip loosened to show her he wouldn’t keep her against her will, but he held firmly enough that she couldn’t break free without a struggle. His free hand ran up her side and she wiggled a bit, looking at him, and then down between them.

            “Come on, Garrus,” she whined and used her grip on his hips to close the distance between them. “I’m starting to think you don’t want this.”

            “Oh, I want this,” he flicked a mandible out and cocked his head at her. “I told you before I didn’t want to rush. I like taking my time. You know me, Jane, I love to savor the last shot before firing the heat sink.”

            She resisted rolling her eyes. “I’ll strip us both down and pin _you_ to the bed if you don’t get these clothes off me soon, Vakarian.”

            “ _Officer_ Vakarian,” he corrected and then pulled away, standing up straight and leaving her cold.

            “Where are you going?”

            He chuckled and pressed a hand to her closet, letting her uniform's pane slide out. “I have been with you long enough to know you always keep cuffs on you in case you need to… _question_ someone for information.”

            “You’re going to cuff me?” she sat up and lifted her brows at him as he plucked two sets of handcuffs from her armor rack, and let the panel slide back into the wall. He tossed them onto the bed and then was on her again, his mouth on her neck and his hands sliding from her hair to her clothing. Distracted by the sudden intimacy, she let herself get lost in the touch and grinned as he started working her clothing off.

            He wouldn’t need the cuffs, she was going to go along with it just fine if he’d just give her what she wanted.

            The turian’s mouth slid down when her chest was bare and she watched him as he took an interest in her breasts, a hand coming up to feel the soft mound and then tease the perking nipple. She bit her lip, and his watchful blue gaze flicked up to her immediately. “You liked that?”

            “I’d like something else more,” she admitted and he nodded, letting his tongue slip out and tease the sensitive nub. Shepard’s back arched, and he came forward, over her, hand sliding under her to the bed. She wanted him to remove his clothes now, to be closer to her.

            His hand ran from her hip up her side to her shoulder then followed her arm until their fingers locked and he lifted the limb up above her head. She twisted under him, her hips tipping and arching as they searched for relief from him. The turian paid her begging no mind and let his teeth find her neck. Reflexively, she arched her back and her other hand rose to grab a pillow or handful of sheet, anything.

            That’s when she heard the snap and click, and felt the cool metal on her wrist. Shocked, her eyes snapped open and she turned her face upward to look at the cuff on her free hand.

            “I’m going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back, Jane,” the turian said lowly, his mouth still at her neck.

            “Oh? Have I been naughty?”

            “Very,” he growled and lifted his head. “Are you resisting arrest?”

            “Gonna punish me if I am?” her brow quirked.

            “I could,” he tilted his head and looked at her naked form from toes to red hair. “But not this time.”

            She snorted and he splayed his mandibles. “What if we don’t do this again?”

            “I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot between now and our fight with the Collectors, Jane.”

            Before she could say something else smart, he had her rolled over and her hands pinned behind her back. “Damn it, Vakarian.”

            “ _Officer_ ,” he corrected in a low growl in her ear and she felt his excitement press between her cheeks. She flushed and shuddered, but remained quiet. “I want you to ask me for it, Jane,” he rolled her onto her side and then stood up, getting off the bed only long enough to strip down. His body was long and lean with silver plates decorating tan flesh. She wanted to feel him against her, those talons dragging over her skin, those fingers pressing bruises into her skin…

            That horn piercing her.

            “Fuck me, now.”

            “That didn’t sound like request… that sounded like a command,” he came back to the bed and bowed down at her waist, turning her over onto her side and spreading her legs so that he was between them. Her brows jerked together.

            “I don’t want that, I want you to fuck me.”

            He shook his head and then put his mouth to her. His tongue pressed against her just as it had before. This time she was already worked up, she liked what he was doing. She liked this Garrus –the one taking charge and not taking her shit. She just wasn’t going to admit it.

            “Ah–Vakarian,” she moaned when he used his plates on her clit.

            He withdrew, though, leaving her panting and wanting. “You know what you have to say, Jane.”

            This time he rested his thumb against her clit and watched her face, his blue eyes too observant. She tried her best to hide her reactions as he drew circles, but it became too much and she was wringing her hands together and pulling on the sheets before she shouted with her release, “ _Fuck–Garrus!_ ”

            The turian lowered himself back down with a chuckle. “Not even close.”

            Before she was finished with her first orgasm, he was working her right back up. She started to roll, her body trying to find some relief, but he held her hips secure and used his tongue on her until she was crying out again, her back arching. “Ah–Vakarian! _Please_!”

            He lifted his head, cocking it to the side, “Please, what?”

            “Please fuck me,” she growled and curled her toes. The turian lifted a brow as if waiting for something and when she didn’t continue he lowered his face again and circled his thumb around that over-sensitive nub. “Ah–Garrus, please…” she nearly wept and twisted beneath him.

            “You know what you have to say,” he reminded her calmly and she felt his teeth against her inner thighs. The shock sent her reeling, falling right over another edge and into what should have been a sweet release but it was like she was tied to the top of the peak and he just kept pulling her back up only to push her off again.

            “Please!” she panted and squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, Officer Vakarian! Fuck me.”

            There was a pause from him and then she felt him move. When she opened her eyes he was there, over her with a crooked smile and bright blue eyes. “All right, Jane,” he whispered and held her hip up at an angle so her arms weren't pinned painfully under her. His horn rubbed against her clit and she whimpered, her legs trembling with exhaustion and anticipation.

            His other hand came up so that the arm supported his weight but the fingers found her hair. She tilted her head into his touch and he took advantage of her exposed neck. When his teeth found her tendon and his horn parted her soaked lips, a mix of pleasure and relief took her over.

            “Garrus,” she whispered and he hummed, the sound resonating in his chest before making it up his throat.

            His pace was slow, dragging, and full of purpose, but when she shifted her hips to give him a better angle he picked it up. His fingers tightened in her hair, and he moved away from her neck in favor of resting his forehead on hers.

            He filled her, of course since she’d been rebuilt there really hasn’t been anything in that particular space until Garrus. She liked it, though. It meant she could feel every part of him as he slid in and out, the odd shape of the horn, and the bristles along the top that brushed her clit. It was just what she’d wanted, and that made the exhaustion fade enough for that familiar heat to coil in her stomach. The writhing snakes worked their way back up until she was arching her chest against him, her breath threatening to leave her.

            Vakarian growled when she came this time. She tightened around him, the muscles trembling and dragged him over the edge she’d reached. He held her tight against him, his teeth found her trapezius muscle and threatened to break the skin, but he held onto his control –if not just barely. He filled her and she milked him dry still.

            The feeling was more than she could have asked for, and when she was finally able, she sighed and kissed him.

            The turian was quick to free her wrists from the cuffs, and the relief that touched her shoulders only made her more exhausted. A smile split her lips though, and she wrapped her arms around the turian before he could pull himself away.

            “We need a shower,” she whispered and he chuckled, settling in beside her.

            “I should get back to the crew quarters before someone notices I’ve been up here so long.”

            “Let them notice,” she waved a hand and then rested it on his chest. “I’d like if you stayed, Officer Vakarian.”

            He smiled and shifted so he was lying on his side facing her. “I’d like that too, Commander Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to progressively explore with these two. If you wanna see something, just lemme know!
> 
> Next Chapter Setting: Retrieving Mordin


	3. Pit of Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard buys a new toy and has Garrus use it on her while they go get Mordin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pit of Vipers ~Simon Curtis

            “A plague that kills turians… why don’t we ever go anywhere nice?”

            Shepard smiled at Vakarian, her brows rising, “I need you with me, Garrus.”

            “I won’t let a cough keep me away from you,” he promised. Jacob and Miranda did a decent job ignoring the lingering gaze that was shared, but the turian guard at the edge of the quarantine zone cleared his throat and aimed his gun at the door in a gesture.

            “I’ll radio ahead to let them know you’re coming.”

            “Good idea,” Shepard stated and led her team around the sentry.

            “You’re letting them in? You son of a bitch!” the hostile human woman gawked and flicked her wrist dangerously at the Commander. She paused long enough for the turian to scoff and handle it before Shepard did something drastic.

            “You don’t have a grenade launcher, lady, now get out of here,” he tipped his chin up at her in a way that made the woman growl again.

            “Taylor, point,” Shepard grabbed her pistol and checked the charge before jerking her head for the human to lead the way.

            Garrus kept close to her 9 o’clock, and held his assault rifle across his chest, ready for action. Miranda was doing a _very_ good job of pretending she wasn’t watching them out of the corner of her eye.

            Since picking up Vakarian, Lawson had been on edge. She’d cornered Shepard after Garrus had left her quarters that morning. She discreetly mentioned she knew what she and the turian were up to and that it was an unnecessary risk that couldn’t be allowed to continue.

            So just to spite her, Shepard had made a detour on their way to the quarantine zone on Omega. From what she heard of Mordin she didn’t have to worry about him going anywhere, so the rush was _really_ on her own time. After slipping away from her team for the whole five minutes it took her to make her purchase, she returned with a cheap, Omega version of Ramen for everyone to split and a secret she had yet to share with even Garrus.

            Now that Lawson and Taylor were a few feet away, she passed Garrus something small and then trotted on ahead to give Lawson a brief command, telling her she was to check the open doorways and alleys for persons of interest.

            A moment after Miranda nodded, Shepard’s crotch quaked and she barely bit back the shocked breath clawing at her throat. Lawson was, thankfully, looking away when it happened and might have missed it, but surely she didn’t know what it was for if she did notice.

            Shepard tossed a glance back at Garrus for a brief moment and the vibrating in her core stopped. She could see his mandibles twitch and then he nodded once in understanding. She let a small smile grace her lips before she turned back ahead and followed Jacob through the maze of alleys and apartments.

 

 

            Shepard was pinned down, but she really didn’t care. Wherever Vakarian was, he was safe enough to be toying with her. Her trust in the turian was beyond everything else and she simply lied down on her back, allowing the metal crates at her side to absorb the hostile fire. She was out of sinks for her weapons, but she still had her biotics –if someone decided to come her way, she would be able to defend herself.

            So she shifted her armor, loosening the belt, and stuck a gauntlet down her pants.

            Jacob and Miranda were down another alley, the gunfire tapping at Shepard’s ears told her they were just as busy as she was. The difference was: she had Vakarian, and Vakarian was currently in a sniper’s nest, picking off the men shooting at her. And based on how the vibrating kept changing, she was in his sights too.

            The probe she’d picked up was small, but powerful, and with the wireless remote that the turian had he could change the speed and temperature of the device. It was also able to wiggle about, but that was best felt when it was held still. Now that she had a hand on it, she was able to shift it where she wanted the sensation and pressed it almost aggressively to her clit.

            A gasp left her when the speed picked up and before she could suck in another breath, her legs lashed and her stomach tightened, snakes writhing in her core and shooting out to her limbs.

            The white flash was quick and faded in only a few blinks, but the lingering numbness in her limbs made her heave for breath as if she’d just charged up a dozen flights of stairs.

            A crack and thud told her one of the gunmen had gotten close to her, but she didn’t even see a drop of blood, so she grinned behind her helmet and shifted to sit upright and angle the toy better.

            The smooth surface began to cool down and she shuddered, tipping her head back as she pressed the slow-quaking plaything to her oversensitive clit. She quickly decided to reward the turian and ripped her helmet off so he could see her face.

            And to cool the sweat that dripped down her cheeks from her temples.

            Her teeth bit down on the lower lip.

            Her brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure.

            Another crack and someone hit the other side of the box she leaned against, hard.

            It barely registered in her mind.

            Shepard ground the chilling ovoid in sloppy circles around the begging bud. Her legs shook, but she bit her lip harder and pushed the toy lower to give herself a moment of relief before the waves could hit her. Writhing snakes danced in her belly, though, and she knew the next release was closer than she wanted.

            Another crack killed the machine gun fire that was pelting her barrier.

            _“Jane, you still with me?”_

            The reverberating voice echoed on a private channel in her helmet and she grinned, nodding. Her voice wasn’t trustworthy right now, she didn’t want him knowing just how close she was again already. There was no way the observant sniper didn’t know she had already peaked once.

            _“Need an audible confirmation, Jane.”_

Asshole…. She summoned up her breath and tried to shift the toy so she wasn’t applying it directly to her most sensitive bits. “I’m here, Vakarian.”

            _“Hmm, I thought we’d decided it was Officer? Unless you want to change it to something a little more…”_

            There was another shot and a batarian flopped to the ground beside her. He had been sneaking up to the boxes apparently.

            “I’m not going to call you ‘Master’ if that’s what you’re getting at,” Shepard barked and looked around, trying to place her companion.

            _“Now that’s a title. We’ll see about that one another time. For now, ‘Officer’ will do.”_

“If I wasn’t still here, we wouldn’t be debating this.”

            _“Come on, Jane, this game is for you more than me…”_

            She shook her head and leaned back to rest it against the box, a smile pulling at her lips. “Aren’t you enjoying the show?”

            _“I’ve never seen anything like it.”_

The ovoid picked up in speed and warmed, bringing to her attention just how cold it had gotten. Her teeth snagged her lip again and she shuddered. “What do you want me to do… _Officer_?”

            There was a pause and the egg she held stopped vibrating. The temperature had evened out to its original, lukewarm state. It gave her a new sense of relief and she was able to focus on what was going on around her. There was at least one more person shooting at her.

            _“Tell Jacob and Miranda to go on ahead, that we’re taking a side alley.”_

She did –after taking a steadying breath. Miranda replied with a stiff confirmation, and the sound of fighting moved away.

            _“Do you trust me, Jane?”_

She didn’t hesitate, “With my life.”

            _“Run for the barricade north of you…. Now.”_

Shepard jumped up, stabilizing herself as quickly as she could, and made for the stack of crates he was talking about. As she did so, the last man popped his head up and aimed for her. His sniper laser passed over her but before he could pull the trigger his helmet exploded in a hail of red and pink and he flopped. Shepard slammed into the boxes and heaved a breath.

            “Now what?”

            There was a pause from the sniper. She waited, knowing he was handling something –an enemy or moving to a new position.

            _“I’ve got you covered, head up that alley.”_

“On it,” she replied and did as he bid. It was a weird feeling, running with the toy inside her, but it was worse when the turian turned it back on.

            Warmth flooded through her core and she knew the toy was heating up. A sadistic smile split her lips and she shook her head.

            “Bastard.”

            _“What was that?”_

            “Nothing, Officer.”

            A soft groan slipped from her lips and Shepard took cover in a shallow alcove. She needed a moment to catch her breath from the sprint and minor torture. She barely registered the shots coming her way, instead, she focused on the now wiggling ovoid in her, writhing like a viper readying itself to strike.

            Shepard bit her lip and tipped her head against the wall. Footsteps pounded, coming her way, but she simply lifted a biotic shield and when the goon came around the corner he bounced off of it and lost his head to a sniper strike.

            _“You okay, Jane?”_

That sadistic smile spread her lips and she shook with a shudder running down her spine. “I’m outstanding, Officer.”

            _“When you’re ready, go to the next corner, hang a left, and find cover.”_

            “Yes, sir.”

            She did as she was told and found a place to hunker down until Garrus found another place to nest. Taking the moment to catch her breath and distract herself from the growing intensity of the situation, Shepard was able to bring herself back from the edge. Never before had she done something like this, but for some reason, with Vakarian watching her back, the sense of danger waned.

            Before being blown up with the Normandy and suffocating in space, Shepard hadn’t even considered something this. She and Kaidan had formed something, simple and good, but she didn’t want good anymore, and that was where Garrus came in.

            He didn’t hold her back. Didn’t demand she be a paragon to be revered and loved. Didn’t expect her to do the right thing, even if it meant she gained nothing but a pat on her back.

            Garrus understood that sometimes you just needed to look out for yourself.

            There was a clatter of a weapon being dropped and Shepard spun around, lifting her empty pistol, but the turian’s blue armor was marred with familiar black scars and she lowered it immediately. “I thought you were–”

            The sniper pushed her up against the wall and stole her breath by placing his teeth on her neck. His tongue traced the tendon. A lust filled moan escaped her and Vakarian returned it with an animalistic growl. His pale blue eyes searched her face when he pulled back, making sure she didn’t object. When no resistance was found, he hiked one of her legs up and let it hook on his flared hip. A smile spread her lips, but then she bit down on the lower one, vibration filling her core, made more prominent in this position now with her hips contorted.

            “Got tired of watching?” she tried to say evenly, but her gasp of pleasure made the quip too needy. He was in charge and he knew it. “Had to get involved?”

            “I was always involved,” he rumbled close to her ear, making it tremble with his flanging voice and send shudders down her spine.

            The ovoid was quaking again, making the leg supporting her weight nearly give out. Vakarian was attentive, though, and kept his attention on her, watching her like a bird of prey. He pinned her to the wall, locked his three fingers in her hair so that her head was tipped back, exposing the column of her throat. His other hand held her leg on his hip and kept the remote ready. Eyes watching, tongue tasting, and teeth grazing, she had enough sensations on her face to make her blush, but the sounds she made, sourced from her writhing core, brought her blood to the surface in ecstasy and embarrassment.

            A fleeting thought passed her mind, that Jacob and Miranda –that anyone– could walk in on this, but she didn’t care.

            Let them.

            Garrus growled lowly in her ear, “Come for me, Jane.”

            And she did, the pit of vipers seizing before they lashed out to each of her lips and made her cry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, they didn't even make it to Mordin, oops...  
> Ideas for next chapter's theme needed! They'll be headed off to get Jack next methinks!


	4. Soul 4 Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of feels in this one, oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul 4 Sale ~Simon Curtis

            Shepard placed her hands on the table and gave Jacob the harshest glare she could muster. He was pacing, arms swinging almost awkwardly at his sides. He was a tall man, but he was all torso with a short set of legs that were made even shorter looking by the jumpsuit he wore. She didn’t find much about him desirable passed his loyalty, and she still couldn’t be sure if he was on her side or Cerberus’.

            The only person she knew for sure was the turian standing behind her with his arms crossed, blue gaze locked on the other humans in the room. When she had Vakarian at her back all of her confidence was magnified and she felt like she could take on the Reapers just the two of them.

            Imagine that, the two of them, Reaper Slayers.

            The Commander almost laughed out loud but managed to compose herself to speak, “I’m not bringing you or Miranda with me to pick up one biotic. I have enough juice to kick you both into the wall, plus I’ll have the good doctor and Vakarian. We don’t want all of our guns in one place,” she added when it looked like Taylor was going to protest still. That last line seemed to be enough for him and he nodded once.

            “Yes, Commander.”

            Shepard nodded and watched him leave. Miranda was still there, though, standing in the corner with her arms crossed tight and her eyes narrowed at the other two. “Something to say, Lawson?”

            After a heartbeat, the woman stepped forward and nodded once, “I’ve told you once, Shepard, and I’ll tell you again –but _only_ this time. What you two are doing –it’s dangerous and somebody’s going to get killed.”

            Shepard and Vakarian both kept their eyes locked on the other woman, neither making a sound or move. There was no point in denying it, they’d sound like children being scolded. But they were adults, and Miranda was _second_ on this ship, not Commander. “Your protest has been noted, Lawson. But frankly, it is none of your business.”

            “I beg to differ–”

            “ _None_. Of. Your. _Damn_. Business. Lawson,” Shepard spaced out the words to bring emphasis to them. Miranda nodded, her pout lips twisting.

            “Next time it happens I’ll have to inform the Illusive Man.”

            “Might as well go running to daddy now,” the redhead seethed through her teeth and gestured to the door with an open palm. “I’ll see you both when I get back with Jack.”

            The woman in white marched out, leaving Shepard with Vakarian in the conference room. It took a moment, but her breath deflated and her shoulders fell in a failed attempt to relax. The turian stepped forward and laid his hands on them, his voice coming from right behind her left ear. “I think we should listen to her this time. This mission is fast, short, and it won’t leave much opportunity for… wrestling.”

            “Yeah…” she sighed and leaned back against him so that his armor pressed into her.

 

 

            “That’s Jack…?”

            Shepard pressed her gloved hand hard against the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. It wasn’t the fact she was a woman –or at least looked like a woman– or that all of her exposed skin was touched by tattoo ink –and she had a lot of skin showing. No, that was fine, too… it was the rage and biotics that the woman exhibited when she woke up that made Shepard sigh.

            “Oh look, she’s breaking the mechs…”

            Vakarian’s voice made Shepard look up. Jack was indeed shredding the massive machines that came forward with weapons drawn. “Fan-fucking-tastic. Okay, Mordin, you get back to the Normandy, take out anyone you see on the way. Hold in the docking bay.”

            “On it!” the salarian nodded and took off toward the way they’d come.

            “Come on, Vakarian, we’re going after her –before someone gets a lucky shot in.”

            “I’m behind you, Commander.”

            Five minutes later and the two of them were crouched behind a box, taking cover from the guards. Shepard was more irritated than anything else. Her back pressed against the metal, able to feel as bolts and charges bounced off of it, but her eyes were locked on her omni-tool.

            Garrus leaned around the corner to pop some heads. “Jack’s tearing right through the walls,” he commented and she nodded, ticking through the feed on her tool. “You with me, Jane?”

            Her green eyes flicked up to his face and he lifted a brow plate at her. “What? Sorry, I’m just reading about the warden.”

            He nodded and tipped his head, “We need to move forward.”

            “All right,” she stood up and popped another sink. When she turned she noticed a few guards were trying to shoot her but either Garrus had wounded them or they were just bad shots. “Cute,” was all she stated before blue light sparked across her skin and she climbed up onto the box, charging forward at full speed and force.

            When she popped a few blood bags of armor, she knelt down behind some cover and brought her feed up to show the former C-Sec officer as he settled in beside her.

            “So much for turian honor, the asshole sells prisoners to the highest bidder,” she stated and then Vakarian flicked a mandible out.

            “Isn’t that how we got Jack?”

            “You mean before he tried to –stupidly– get me to walk into a cell so he could do the same to me?”

            He chuckled and leaned a little closer to her, “I wouldn’t have let him get you, Jane.”

            She shook her head, smiling as she scrolled through the feed. “He also blackmails the homeworlds of the prisoners into paying for them _not_ to drop the cell onto the planet and release the captive.”

            Her turian companion sighed and shifted his sniper rifle so that he could take a knee and fire over their cover at a particularly annoying target. Most of the guards were fighting prisoners, but some of them found time to shoot at them. And of course, the convicts just shot anybody, including each other.

            Shepard let out a huff and slouched against the crate, catching blue eyes. “You alright, Commander?”

            She snorted and rolled her shoulders. “You think I’m getting too old for this? I mean… sometimes I just feel like…”

            The turian moved to kneel in front of her, meeting her eyes. “Come on, Jane, you just got this body, don’t tell me Cerberus cheaped out.”

            She chuckled and shook her head, “I think it’s just my head. I’m an old soul as we humans say.”

            The turian’s mandibles beat a few times as a bolt ricocheted off of their cover, but neither of them seemed to notice. “Hey, get up, Jane.”

            The shift in his tone made her look up and narrow her eyes. He spoke softly, kind, but the order was firm. She got up, stooping so she still remained behind the cover. He splayed his mandibles and then lifted his sniper rifle.

            “A kiss for good luck?” his brow plate lifted and she shook her head, smiling at him.

            “Really?”

            “Come on…”

            “Fine,” she grinned and slid her green eyes over to the black barrel held so she could lean over to reach it. She moved slowly, her gaze flicking up to his face as she held the barrel still with one hand, her other gripping her pistol. His fingers were beside the trigger, not close enough to fire without her having a warning, but what she did next wasn’t responsible in the least.

            Shepard rested her lips on the smooth side of Vakarian’s sniper rifle barrel. The metal was hot from being fired. She should have stopped there.

            But instead, she grinned and moved her lips along the barrel more, opening a little so rather than just tips of her lips touching it, her mouth shaped to its curve. She could taste the tang of metal and the leftover residue from use. It should have been disgusting. It should have made her wince or wrinkle her nose or spit.

            But instead she ran her tongue over it and the turian’s breathing hitched.

            Shepard grinned and lifted a brow at him. “Turian women can’t do what we humans can with our mouths, hmm?”

            He looked like he wanted to say something, but she moved her hand along the length of his rifle then pressed another kiss into the barrel. It wasn’t a sweet kiss. It was one that showed her need. One that made his brows shift and a soft groan leave his throat. Her nose bent with the force of the kiss, her lips moving against the metal as if it would incite some sort of pleasure for the object rather than its owner. She didn’t have to look at Vakarian to know the look on his face was all jealousy. He wanted those kisses on him, not his rifle.

            Shepard ran her tongue along the length again and let off a soft moan that seemed to be the straw to break the camel’s back. Vakarian pushed her to the box and nudged her with his face, making her tilt her head back and give him access to her throat. His teeth dragged over her skin and for a moment, she was happy, purely happy.

            Then a bolt struck the ground next to them and Vakarian ripped away from her, grabbing his rifle and shoved the barrel into the face of the convict that was trying to climb over the box. He pulled the trigger and the crimson rain cleared her mind.

            “Come on, time to get Jack,” she stated and stood up, running for the Normandy through holes in the walls with her turian right behind her.

 

 

            “Just give her the damn documents, Lawson,” Shepard growled and folded her arms, narrowing those green eyes at her. Miranda sucked air through her teeth but nodded once, leaving the room with a furious click of her heels.

            “I hope you know what you’re doing, Shepard,” she sneered as she passed the Commander who barely looked at her.

            Jack gave a smug grin and eyed Shepard before quirking a brow, “I knew I liked you.”

            Without really looking at the other woman, Shepard waved her hand toward the door and said, “Don’t make me regret this.”

            “No promises,” she stated and mock-bowed before sauntering out with a little too much pep in her step for how evil the grin on her lips were.

            Vakarian hummed thoughtfully from the corner and the Commander glanced his way, “What is it?”

            “You’ve changed a lot, Jane,” he said and pushed away from the wall to come to stand in front of her. “It’s been two years for me, but for you…”

            “Just a few weeks,” she finished for him and rested her forehead against his chest plate. The turian let a soft, reverberating chuckle out.

            “This is more like the Jane I remember. How often I would see you and Kaidan together…” his voice trailed off and Shepard was suddenly reminded of the man she’d been previously involved with.

            “I asked the Illusive Man about him, said he got promoted…”

            “Yeah, I heard about that. He was… upset when you…”

            “I can only imagine.” She breathed and straightened up. “I…” her lips pressed together and she looked at the table instead of at him. “I should have asked about him first –after I understood what had happened. But you were my first thought.”

            The turian pushed out an awkward chuckle and said, “I’m flattered.”

            “No, Vakarian, really,” she looked up at his blue eyes and tried to make him understand. “Kaidan and I had something, but it… it wasn’t,” she waved her hands between them and she bit her lip, hard. “I brought the two of you with me everywhere, and when he wasn’t up for it, it was me, you, and the pyjak-fucker. You… you’ve always been there for me.” She felt her eyes start to sting so she looked away from him and folded her arms. “When I asked the Illusive Man about you… and he said he had no idea where you were…?”

            She heard him come closer, the plates of his boots obvious on the floor, but the heat that came off of him was what told her how close he really was. Shepard shook her head and ran both hands through her hair.

            “He wanted me to get some mercenary-hunter off of Omega, a hot-shot turian sniper that thought he was doing good – _dispensing justice in an unjust galaxy_ ,” she laughed bitterly. “How did none of us know it was you?”

            The turian rested his hands on her hips and she leaned back into him some, her eyes closing. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to, the contact was enough. He knew her well enough to know the difference between when she needed to have a moment and when she needed something from him. It was a quirk that Kaidan hadn’t mastered.

            “I couldn’t believe it was really you…”

            “When I saw your red camouflage N7 armor coming my way, I knew it was you,” she could hear the mirth in his tone. “No one else would wear red camo on Omega’s streets with your confidence.”

            She laughed and took a deep breath. “We should get back to it… have to get that krogan scientist next.”

            The turian behind her laughed and she turned to look at him. “Krogan scientist, sorry, it just…” he shook his head and tried his hardest to swallow the laughter. “I have to see this.”

            “I’ll let you know when we dock then,” she smirked up at him.

            “I’ll just run some calibrations on the forward guns while I wait.”


	5. Rx (Medicate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's starting to get tough, but Garrus is all Shepard needs to feel right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rx (Medicate) ~Theory of a Deadman

            Jane leaned into the mirror and narrowed her eyes. Her cheek was cracked, like… _fractured_. There was something under it, _glowing_. Her gaze flicked to her eyes and she jumped back, startled.

            Her eyes had the underlying light as well, coming from the pupil.

            Heart and breath racing, Shepard fled the bathroom and went to her bed, sitting stiffly on the end of it. She needed to head to the armory to speak with Jacob and pick up her gear for their next mission, but now all she could think about were the cybernetics under her skin.

            She felt fine –most of the time. Garrus had said she was different, but was it because of what Cerberus did? Or was it just her being tired of the Milky Way’s shit?

            Jane _really_ wanted it to be the second one.

            _“Hey, Commander. We’re ready to drop the shuttle.”_

            Joker’s voice wasn’t as welcome as she’d expected. “Hey, EDI.”

            “Yes, Commander?” The orb stuck up and waited for her to continue.

            “Why am I glowing?”

            “Are you pregnant?”

            Jane shot up and froze, staring down at the orb with wide eyes.

            “That was a joke,” EDI said flatly. It didn’t make Shepard feel any better. “I assume you are referring to your cybernetic implants. Your personality has changed your body chemistry and therefore, affects your scar’s healing process. Since you have been more hostile than in past records of you, the scars have adjusted to it, leaving them more open, healed in a way to show outwardly what you are inwardly.” Then she seemed to realize Shepard wasn’t completely following, “If you act nicely, they heal closed, if not then they heal open. The scars will act as a physical representation of your personality.”

            “Shit.”

            “Indeed.” EDI faded away, leaving Shepard alone with those thoughts.

 

 

            Shepard kicked a biotic foot against the metal door hard enough to leave a dent. “EDI, get me in there,” she yelled and stepped back so she could fire her shotgun on the door until she was out of ammo.

            “What the fuck, Shepard,” Jack snapped and received the business end of the hot weapon.

            “What was that?”

            “Nothin’,” she raised her hands and took a step back. She must not have been counting the rounds. Garrus didn’t flinch, but he was watching her with a tension in his body she knew meant he would intervene if she attacked Jack.

            _“Okeer is dead, Shepard,”_ EDI announced in their comms.

            “Damn it,” she screeched as the doors opened. Without waiting for them to part all the way, she slipped through the gap and ran to the krogan lying on the ground next to the large pod. She swore over and over as she paced. The beeping from screens became too much, so she slapped another sink in and started shooting screens as they brightened and sounded off.

            “Shepard,” Jack started, but the moment she received the blazing eyes of the Commander, she backed off. Her skin pricked blue with a barrier just in case she received the hot end of the boom-stick again.

            “Jane,” Vakarian’s voice was right behind her and she turned to him, looking up at the tall man.

            “I failed,” she breathed and looked past him at the dead doctor. “I failed the mission.”

            She had never failed a mission before, even when she ended up dead, in the end, things had turned out. She had saved almost everyone, but this was more like Mindoir all over again. The batarians had taken her family from her, they’d stripped her of a childhood. She’d spent a year on one of their ships as a slave until an Alliance ship took them down. Somehow she’d gotten lucky with her captors and the worst thing they did to her was hit her when she did something wrong.

            Shepard had done a lot of things wrong, and her will hadn’t broken under their hands. Instead, she’d grown a stronger back, thicker skin, and had used that to climb the ranks in the army she joined. Torfan had been her way of showing what she was capable of. The batarians had paid for what they did to her, and to the men she lost in that fight. It sent a message not only to the aliens, but also to those under her command.

            This was her first failure since joining the Alliance. She wasn’t even in the Alliance anymore, she was with Cerberus. Great, she dies and comes back only to break her record.

            Another swear fell from her lips and she took a deep breath, marching over to the body. The tube krogan was still showing life signs. It looked well, and even stronger than Okeer himself. Interested, she turned to it and knocked on the glass. “Hey, EDI, get Normandy ready for pick up. Okeer’s a no-go, but I’ve got a gift inbound. And he’s a big’in.”

            _“Yes, Commander.”_

 

 

            “You look like you could use a drink,” Garrus said and slid an amber liquid filled short glass in front of her. They were alone in the mess, most everyone was sleeping, but she couldn’t bring herself to, so instead, she was assembling one of her new model ships. The lighting was better down here, and honestly, being alone in her room made her uncomfortable. Garrus’ station wasn’t far from the mess’ table so she knew he’d be out to see her eventually, and she was right.

            The only thing she hadn’t counted on was getting so into the model turian ship that she didn’t even hear the sniper not only come her way, but prepare a glass of whiskey. She peeked up at him and grinned, “Thanks, Garrus.”

            He nodded and pulled out the seat beside her, sitting so that his knees were on either side of her, and he could look over her shoulder at her work. “It’s coming together nicely. The Kara, right?”

            She grinned at him, looking over her shoulder, “The turian Titanic.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” he flicked his mandibles out and then scooted closer, resting an arm on the back of her chair so that his hand relaxed against her, and his other came to rest on her thigh. She liked the contact, even more so when he laid his chin on her shoulder. “How’d you come to hear about it?”

            “It’s on the box,” she flushed and reached for it, trying to keep from disturbing the man perched on her. She handed it to him to read the description while she assembled a few more pieces.

            The silence between them was comfortable and helped her relax the tension she hadn’t even noticed in her back and neck. Finally, she sipped from the glass and sighed, tilting her head so her cheek pressed against the side of his head.

            “This is nice.”

            “It is,” Garrus agreed and gently kneaded the muscle at the base of her neck. The pad on his thumb and forefinger was rough, but felt nice against her bare skin. His talon grazed over her but didn’t leave a mark.

            “I shouldn’t have lost my temper back at that lab.” The words were flat, but she felt they needed to be said. “Jack didn’t deserve a gun to the face.”

            The turian hummed to tell her he was listening but didn’t say anything else.

            “I was just… just so frustrated,” she explained and put the tools down so she wouldn’t mess anything up. “I’ve never failed a mission given to me, Garrus. _Never_ , and now I just…”

            The weight on her shoulder moved, leaving her feeling cold until he turned her chair to face him. He wasn’t in his armor; instead, he wore casual turian wear. It was an odd thing and made him look far leaner than in the thick blue plate. She ended up looking back at his face, though, at the large patch covering half of it. Her doing.

            “And this,” she brushed her thumb over it. It was a rough cloth she knew would help, but she hated seeing it so much. “If we wouldn’t have–”

            “This would have happened, no matter what we did, Jane. It was an explosion,” he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. The calm Earth ocean to the wild Palaven forest, another sign they were meant for each other, at least in her mind. “I don’t blame you. Not at all.”

            She didn’t realize how much she needed that. His face was earnest, and she could read into the lines of the black flesh of his sockets. He meant it; he wasn’t just being nice to make her feel better. He didn’t believe she was the cause. “Thank you.”

            He cupped her face in his hands, resting his palms on her chin. She liked it, the feeling of his talons resting on her skin, the pads of his fingers like that of a dog’s; it was the tenderness in the claws of a creature that could easily kill her with no more than his natural body. Turians would have easily taken over earth had they been born there as humans had been. The apex predator that humans wouldn’t have been able to top. Because went it came down to it, they were basically human, just better equipped for hostility.

            “What’re you thinking about?” Garrus touched their foreheads together and she smiled.

            “God was smart to put us on different planets.”

            “Same old Jane, when you get down to it,” he whispered, the reverberation in his voice low enough to quake her bones. It was then that she realized he was looking more intently into her eyes than normal.

            “They’re glowing aren’t they?”

            He didn’t answer aloud, but closed his own and pressed into her more.

            Tears stung her and Shepard sucked in a deep breath, refusing to let them fall as she squeezed her eyes shut. Crying had always made her feel weak. When she was suffocating in space she didn’t cry, because she knew her comms were on and her crew could hear her. If she wouldn't have suffered the leak she would have been fine and they could have gotten her to safety, but that didn’t happen, and rather than lose her cool, she just gave her crew their final orders and made each breath count until they were gone.

            But she’d cried when Miranda’s voice woke her on that Cerberus base. Blasts shook the station and the ringing in her ears and bones made her scream and sob until she put the provided armor on. It had been the first time she cried since Mindoir. Now wasn’t worth the salt water.

            “Jane.”

            Her name made her look up. The turian stood and pulled her up with him. She didn’t know what he was doing, but she welcomed the distraction. Wallowing in her thoughts didn’t seem to help like it used to. Now all she did was think about the shit in her life. Garrus knew how to get her mind off that, though, and he did it by speaking her language.

            Love language, that is.

            His hands ran over her skin, soft enough so that pads didn’t scratch her, then he leaned down, ducking his head so that his lips pressed to hers. The plates parted and his tongue traced the entrance to her mouth. It made her smile, the human contact so alien with his physiology. He wasn’t biting; no, now he was loving on her, not planning a fuck. It was enough to make her groan in anticipation.

            The sound did something to him, and he turned her back to the table, careful to avoid her ship. Then he pressed against her just enough to get her to lie down. The turian didn’t part their mouths, letting her be the one to tear away so she could move to spread kisses to the torn plates.

            “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he rumbled, pressing his face into her shoulder as she touched his wound.

            She gave a soft chuckle and said, “Safeword: pyjack.”

            A snort left his nose and he nodded into her neck, hands on either side of her. “Good choice.”

            They wouldn’t need a safe word, though, because what they were doing wasn’t going to hurt or upset either of them. No, it would be quick, but not by choice. The necessity of it was rooted in their public position. All a member of the crew would need to do is step out of the crew quarters for a trip to the restroom or something from the mess, and there they would find the Commander being taken by the turian sniper on the breakfast table.

            Very professional.

            Garrus knew what was at stake, though, so he didn’t go any slower than could be allowed. Their clothes stayed pretty much in place, but he opened the front of his pants and brought hers down enough that when she put her knees together and to the side he could enter her without completely stripping her lower half. He ran his knuckles through her lips as he pressed flat kisses to her lips and cheeks. Jane’s head tilted back and she arched her back when he brushed her clit.

            The thought of his sharp talon so close to such a delicate area, made her heart pound. But he didn’t hurt her, and before she knew it, his horn was pressing against her entrance. The tip was pointed with a curve that parted her lips and coated itself with her slick easily, the flesh different than that of a human’s.

            With this position, she was tighter, and his angle different, going into her sideways so that he pressed into her walls in a new way. Garrus was over her, his chest on her, and his hands holding her and supporting himself over her. It was like before, where he was everything, but he didn’t pound her with the force of their lust, rather, he swayed his hips and let the love within them out.

            Her hands went to his neck and shoulder, gripping him as she clamped down around him. His breath came in uneven huffs now and she knew the slow pace was working a different kind of magic on him. The drags through her core were enough to pump her higher, but she could only imagine how it felt for him. When she added the light touch of her thumb under his good mandible and little, muted moans of pleasure, he shuddered.

            “Jane,” he growled, his subharmonics flanged deeper, need coming through. She loved that, loved how her name sounded when he said it like that.

            “Garrus.”

            That was it for the both of them. With his hand on her shoulder and the table, he pulled her into him for a couple powerful thrusts. She clamped down on him and kissed him, her soft lips pressed to his rough plates, knowing he could feel her thumb brush his jaw better, but she needed the intimacy. He snaked his tongue out for her, smelling the need with his primal nose, and she graciously accepted it, dancing her own with his.

            When he came, he filled her, the pulsing of his cock enough for her to wiggle under him, needing more. As she shifted, she could feel the added substance, and grinned, groaning and grinding against him, desperate to keep him inside her. Garrus didn’t need much more prompting, and slowly started to give her the thrusts she craved, pushing his seed around within her and deeper. This was a feeling she never realized she wanted so badly.

            Before it had always been pulling out or wearing a condom, but now she craved the intimacy of feeling him come within her. Turians and humans couldn’t procreate from what she knew, so there was no worry there. And if he was going to give her anything, he’d have done it by now. She wasn’t allergic to the turian’s fluids, so it made the whole experience more fulfilling and exciting.

            She came when he growled in her ear, whispering about how good she felt filled with him, asking her how she liked it, and praising her when she begged him to come in her again. Shepard didn’t want the turian to ever part from her, if anything, she wanted to rid them both of the clothes they were still burdened with and wrap herself around him, taking him in even more. But for now, this would suffice.

            When he came again, there wasn’t much added, his first load having drained his supplies. It didn’t take away from how he pulsed, the waves rippling through him to massage her tight walls. She mewled under him, whimpering with the want for more, and the confliction of knowing they couldn’t risk it here.

            “Jane,” Garrus panted beside her ear. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

            She hummed and kept her hold on him, on his shoulder and the back of his head. “Just stay here a little longer.” With her face in his neck, she could pretend it was just the two of them, and that she wasn’t leading a team into a suicide mission.

            That she wasn’t threatening the life of her best friend and the man she loved to save her own race’s outskirt colonies.

            It felt so selfish, but he would follow her to the gates of hell and cover her as she kicked the doors in. Because he loved her as much as she loved him.

            She just couldn’t use those words just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Feels! Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get another update, I hope this makes up for it!


	6. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard went to Horizon, it didn't go well. Now Garrus is making sure she knows how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friction ~Imagine Dragons

            Of course, Kaidan wasn’t taken by the Collectors. Shepard couldn’t tell if she was happy to see him or not. Especially when he wrapped his arms around her and held her like that for a long moment. It stirred feelings in her that she didn’t know how to react to. What had they been? A one-night stand? Something more?

            She thought it was a one-night stand, but it seemed like he remembered the events differently.

            “I thought you died,” he whispered in her ear. His voice was low, gravely, hurt.

            “I did,” she replied and pulled back from him. There was a soft growl behind her: Garrus.

            Kaidan looked over her face, his brows drawing together. “What did they do to you?”

            “They brought me back,” she explained and crossed her arms. Kaidan glanced at Garrus and he nodded once, seeming to put two and two together.

            “Vakarian.”

            “Alenko.”

            The rest of the conversation wasn’t noteworthy. It turned into a fight. Kaidan felt betrayed, he made it about him. Made her sound like she turned her back on their species. He wouldn’t listen to her or Garrus. When Jack tried to cut in they all shushed her. She just lifted her hands and walked off, giving them space.

            Now Shepard was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs curled up under her as she stared at her fish tank. She’d gotten a single eel to swim around the tank, and she fed it every night before bed. It was her only friend in the dark, sleepless nights Garrus spent down in the Crew Quarters.

            Thankfully, tonight wasn’t one of those nights.

            Garrus stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in hand roaming over his chest. He made his way toward her, buck naked and totally shameless.

            Shepard glanced at him, smiling. “Comfortable?”

            “With you,” he said and ran the towel over his face, stopping in front of her. He looked down at her and perked a brow plate. “Would you prefer I–”

            “Come closer,” she cut him off and put a hand on his hip, drawing him to her. He came to the edge of the bed, his knees over the mattress and his claws brushing the base. Shepard ran her fingers up his stomach, tracing the lines of muscle and plate. When she reached his chest, she worked her way back down. The turian watched her, towel over his shoulder now.

            “Alenko looked like he missed you,” Garrus hummed and Shepard glanced up at his face.

            “Yeah? He looked like he wanted to bring me in for a court marshal.”

            “He wouldn’t do that to you. He’s on your side… in his own way.”

            She snorted and started unbuttoning her blouse. “I don’t want to think about him. I need… this,” she tossed her shirt aside and looked up at the turian. “You.”

            He tilted his head thoughtfully and flicked a mandible out. “What did you have in mind?”

            She slid down to the floor, between his legs so her face was at his sheath. “I think you can guess.”

            He hummed and watched her, shifting back a step so she could get more comfortable. Already he was starting to peek out. She leaned forward and kissed the soft skin beside the slit. He hummed and rested a hand on her head.

            “What game are we playing now?” he asked, his voice edged with a growl.

            “Whatever you’d like to,” she said and looked up into his eyes. “I heard you on Horizon. What is it that _you_ want to do with me?”

            He purred at that. A feline sound that became melodic with his flanging voice. “I want a lot of things,” he said and stepped away from her, going over to her dresser. “Do you have a belt?”

            Her brows immediately jumped. “Um… yeah?”

            “Not going to use it for what you think,” he said and flicked a mandible at her as he pressed a hand into the panel, getting it to come out. After a few seconds, he found a couple and held them out to her. “Do you mind new holes in them?”

            Her brows were still drawn together, but she stayed there on the ground and shook her head. “Go for it.”

            He nodded and pushed the panel back in. Then he came over to her and knelt down in front of her. His thumb traced her throat and he looked her in the eye. “Shame we don’t have a collar and leash, hmm?”

            “Oh really?” she looked at the belt. “What’re those for?”

            “You liked the cuffs,” he said and shrugged. “Maybe we try something similar. Knock it up a peg.”

            Her brows perked. “I’m listening.”

            “Stand up and strip. All the way.”

            She stood and followed the orders. Shepard took her time though, flicking buttons and working her pants down her hips then thighs. The turian watched her, tilting his head to follow the movements. She left her underwear in place, saving it for last. Jane turned around so he could see her backside as she unhooked her bra. The turian purred, soft chirps coming from his throat as she tilted her hips, dropping the bra off to the side. When she turned back, the turian’s gaze was locked on her free breasts. She grinned at him and worked her hands down her sides to the string holding the last bit of clothing to her. She shimmied it down and stopped, turning around so he could see her rear.

            Now as she worked them down she bent at the waist, giving him a full view of her ass. The turian growled, a near threatening sound, but it only excited her. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned, seeing he was fully erect now. His grip on the belts was tight, no doubt he was trying to keep himself composed and still. He probably wanted to take her right there and then, but they were playing a game, and it was still her turn.

            When her underwear reached her ankles she straightened up and stepped out of them, kicking them over to her blouse. Garrus watched, his face a mask of calculated indifference. She could see the wild need in his eyes, though. Horizon had reawakened the need to show her she was his. And boy did she look forward to the lesson.

            “What next, officer?” she asked and held her arms out in front of her. This pressed her breasts together and held them up. “Gonna tie me up?”

            “Something like that,” he said and nodded to the bed. “Lie down, back or stomach, your pick.”

            Shepard turned on her heels and climbed onto the bed, making a show of it.

            “Be careful sticking that in the air, it might become a target,” the turian snarled.

            Her heart skipped at the thought of him taking her ass, and suddenly, she knew just what she wanted from him. Jane smirked and perked her rear in the air, but rested her face down on the mattress. “A fine target for such a fine sniper,” she breathed. “Don’t you think?”

            He turian growled and came to the side of her bed. “Arm,” he held out a hand and she gave him her left. He looped the belt around her wrist and then knelt down next to the bed. He threaded it through the support under the mattress and secured it in place. “Can you get out?” he asked. She tried and couldn’t. “Is it too tight?” She shook her head. “Words, Jane.”

            “No, it doesn’t hurt.”

            “No, it doesn’t hurt…?”

            “No, it doesn’t hurt, Officer Vakarian,” she smiled at him and bit her lip. He nodded and circled the bed to do the same with her other arm.

            “How do you feel?”

            “Really good, Officer,” she groaned into the mattress. It was doing just as much for her as it was him.

            He went behind her, out of sight. And before she knew it, he pulled her legs out from under her rear and she bounced.

            “Hey,” she whimpered and tried to look around at him.

            “I said back or stomach, you made your choice,” he growled. His hands moved along her thighs to her calves. Then he looped a belt around both her ankles and secured to her to the foot of the bed. Shepard’s brows pulled together and she tried to discern what his plan was. She couldn’t spread her legs now.

            The turian went to her bedside table and pulled out one of the drawers. She felt her cheeks warm when he picked up the small bottle of lube they’d gotten. It hadn’t been needed yet, so she forgot about it, but now she realized what his plan was. A groan slipped up her throat and the sniper turned to look at her.

            “You losing your patience, Jane?”

            “When did I have any?” she smirked at him and the turian splayed his mandibles.

            “Good point.”

            He circled behind her, out of sight again. She strained to hear him. He walked over to the control panel on the wall. Some tapping, and then music came on, soft enough they could hear each other, but loud enough anyone at the door wouldn’t hear what was going on unless screaming started happening.

            The turian returned to her, climbing onto the bed beside her. He sat the lube down, but it slid down and touched her side, sending a chill up her spine. It felt cold, despite being room temperature. Garrus either didn’t notice or didn’t mind it at the moment, instead, he took his towel and rolled it up. Then he patted her rear.

            “How high can you lift this?”

            She tried and didn’t manage much, but he helped her and put the towel in place, allowing her hips to be lifted off the bed. The picture of his plan was getting clearer and clearer.

            A thoughtful hum left him, and Vakarian climbed off the bed, returning to her nightstand to go through the various items she had there. “Which to use…” he mused and found one shaped like a U that vibrated. “Oh,” he grinned and held it up to show her, “Very nice.”

            Her cheeks had to be as red as her hair.

            “I think we’ll use this one.”

            The turian came back over to her, behind, and Jane focused on feeling where he was. He got back next to her and took the lube. She heard the top pop open and then click shut. A second later Vakarian was using a hand between her legs to spread her thighs enough to get something wet down between.

            He pushed one of the ends of the toy against her lower lips, prodding until it slipped in without effort. The other end of it settled against her clit. Then he pressed the button that turned it on and it began vibrating.

            A soft sigh left her at the sensation.

            “How does that feel, Jane?”

            “Really good, Officer.”

            “Good,” he purred and ran his hand up her thigh, over her ass, along her side, and then down her spine. “Are you ready?”

            “Yes,” she said breathlessly.

            That hand on her ass swatted her and she yelped. The shock of the hit was more startling than it was hurtful.

            “Yes, Officer,” she immediately corrected and tried to hide her smile.

            “That’s right,” the turian growled behind her ear and soothed the place he’d spanked her with a gentle hand.

            He didn’t say anything else as he climbed over her, knees on either side of her thighs. The lube clicked twice again, and she felt a drop on her skin as he ran it over himself.

            Then she felt his horn against her cheeks.

            Sighing, she tried to look at him over her shoulder. He was bent forward, hands on either side of her as he moved his hips, easing himself down her crack before the tip reached her tightest hole. She bit her lip and tried to keep relaxed, thinking about the lube and how careful he always was with her.

            Garrus would never hurt her. She was safe with him.

            The turian rumbled as his head found her and he prodded a few times before breaching. She stiffened at the sensation and tried to arch her back, but being pinned to the bed kept her from doing that.

            “Does it hurt, Jane?”

            “No, Officer, I like it,” she assured him.

            “You like me taking your ass?” he growled, hand on her cheek for stability. He was still easing in slowly, but the words were meant to distract her.

            And boy was it working. “Yes,” she panted.

            He spanked her and pushed down to his base, filling her quickly. Jane gasped and pulled against her restraints, trying to shift and take control of the positioning, but she couldn’t. “Come on, Jane,” Vakarian growled at her.

            “Yes, Officer, I like you fucking my ass,” she said through clenched teeth. He hummed and rocked his hips. He seemed to like that response and bent down to be closer to her.

            “No one’s fucked your ass before, have they?”

            “No, sir,” she tipped her head back so that his mouth was right against her ear.

            “Good girl,” he snarled and he nipped her with his plated lips.

            Garrus filled her, hips against her ass as far as he could go, before withdrawing to the point of nearly exiting her. The pace was slow, good to start, but she knew that wouldn’t last.

            “Kaidan held you,” Vakarian hissed, arm wrapping around her. “He acted like you were his.”

            She didn’t know what to say, so she kept her eyes closed and focused on the feeling of him around her, horn penetrating her ass as the toy stimulated her front.

            “He had his chance with you, Jane.” Garrus’ hand snaked up and he held her neck, supporting her head for her so they could continue the position with their faces side by side. She also enjoyed the way it doubled as a gentle choke. She could still breathe, quite easily, but the pressure was nothing but pleasurable. “Now you’re mine, aren’t you?”

            “I’m yours, Officer,” she promised and flexed around him. He growled and increased his pace as a reward.

            His grip on her throat tightened at the sides. It was enough to slow her breathing and it made her head spin happily. Jane smiled wide and tipped her head into his, giving him silent approval. The moan she did managed seemed to excite him more. He bucked his hips, squeezing her against his chest.

            “You’re perfect, Jane,” Garrus purred. The praise was more than welcome. Especially, as he ran his hand down her side, holding her hip up so he could drive into her.

            The sensation of both holes being filled while her clit was worked so thoroughly drove her high. His words and reaction to her brought her closer. The grip he had on her throat thrilled her.

            “Tell me how it feels,” he ordered. He must be getting close.

            “It feels so good, Garrus,” she panted. It was hard to speak through her clenched teeth. She was tensing up down below, squeezing him as much as she could. “It feels right.”

            He didn’t correct her this time, neither of them noticed. Instead, he pressed his face into hers and came. Sheathing himself in her ass as deep as he could go. Feeling him pulse, she followed right behind, toes curling as she tensed up finishing with him.

            “Garrus, I’m–” she panted and he nodded. He knew.

            They came down from their high and he rolled off of her, quickly freeing her from her restraints. When he got to the last one, she took him by the shoulder and pulled him to her. The turian settled in beside her and circled his arms around her.

            “I’ll need another shower,” he said softly. She laughed and kissed his neck.

            “I’ll take one with you.”

            “Jane?”

            “Yeah?”

            There was a pause from the turian and he pulled away to look down at her. “I… I need to say,” he stopped and looked away.

            “Say what?” she sat up and tried not to look too worried.

            “I’m not just,” he waved around the bed. “Doing this. I care about you.” He looked at her then, blue eyes serious, genuine. “I love you.”

            Her heart skipped and Jane bit her lip. “Like…” she didn’t know what she was trying to say. She just wanted to make sure she understood.

            “Like: I only want to be with you. This isn’t… casual for me,” he said, suddenly looking worried.

            Her breath left her in a rush and she threw her arms around him. “I love you, too, Garrus.” He held her, pulling her into his lap.

            He seemed to relax under her and they both took a moment to just hold one another.

            “I couldn’t do this without you, Vakarian,” she whispered.

            “Sure you could,” he promised, “Not as stylishly, of course.”

            Shepard snorted, covering her face as she laughed. He chuckled and tipped his head to her, pressing their foreheads together. “Let’s go shower,” she pulled him off the bed and they headed to the bathroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter's probably picking up with the shower. Get some water in on this smut. Also, if you want to see them do something, leave a comment! I'm not very kinky so I need suggestions from y'all to get me going! Thanks!


End file.
